


bounded rationality and a hungry heart

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam Lallana is trying to make a sandwich. What is a cognitive load?
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	bounded rationality and a hungry heart

**Author's Note:**

> nah just vibing, aye?

"Wondered sometimes," Hendo starts, chin tucked over Adam's shoulder. "What it would've been like. Married a footballer."

Adam steps to the side, did not sign up for being fucked up against the breakfast bar. He continues slicing. Tomatoes into delicate disks. Rounds. Eight for two. Corrects self. Reaches for another tomato. Sixteen for four. Homegrown. Roma.

"Easier, eh?" Hendo reaches too, continuing the sentiment and curling his fingers around Adam's hipbone. Sharp like a lady, he thinks. Imagines. Close enough. "Yeh'd get it." Adam stretches out for the pepper grinder and Hendo grabs at his wrist. Flexes. Demands: "What, no?" 

"No." Adam agrees. Loved his wife. Could not handle. Not as a young man nor as the one he is now. Not in this godforsaken body. These muscles expected to perform off the pitch for a footballer’s pleasure? At a whim? No fucking escape.

Hendo scoffs quietly. "Yeh never wondered?" Steps up behind him, too close, thighs against the back of Adam's. "Bout this?" He’s hard and it makes Adam wonder about his synapses. Entropy or heuristics. Entropy or heuristics. How is _this_ the conclusion they’ve come to? He used to think about all of Hendo’s movements that way. Step by step, mile by mile, what came first— this state or this assumption? Is _he_ why he is the way he is?

"No." Adam confirms. Can feel Hendo straighten behind him a little. But doesn't right himself. Doesn’t step away. Instead.

Sets his jaw tighter. "No?" He asks, a similar disbelief. "Saw how yeh looked at me."

Adam wrestles with the alfalfa box. Thinks of the [world’s water crisis.](https://repository.asu.edu/attachments/150816/content/Kim_asu_0010N_15090.pdf) How many pounds was it? The stiffening against his arse is hardly flattering under these conditions. Impending heat death. Knows what Jordan wants. "No." A little quieter but no less assured. "Not at you. Not anymore." Thermodynamics can have him first.

Hendo scoffs. Swipes his own sandwich off the bench before Adam can fold neat lines in the baking paper. Before it can be parcelled up and commuted a few miles to an office. “Wanted you.” He grunts. Wipes mouth. “Still would.” Appreciative but it’s not.

Nimble fingers work at string. More work than plastic but. But. This is his kids’ world. Loops it around. Pivot. Loop. Knows he’s being watched.

Hendo indeed leers. “On yer knees after a good goal, ey.”

“Me and 50,000.”

“50,000 or _you_.” Availability or sunk cost? "Know what I'd take."

Adam ducks his head. Go pay for an adult. Stick your dick through a toilet stall. Find a wife. It’s been years. Steps away to look Hendo dead on. “I only ever wanted you when you were broken.”

Hendo drops his own gaze.

Yeah, Adam thinks. Fucking coward. Never liked broken things, did you? Familiarity be damned.

He goes to work.


End file.
